


He's a baby

by Suga_oppa



Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_oppa/pseuds/Suga_oppa
Summary: A drabble where Jiho (Zico) wakes up before Kyung early in the morning and writes , or, the one where Jiho writes "She's a baby" about kyung then gender swaps it.





	He's a baby

Jiho and Kyung were once again sharing a bed due to their managers sleeping arrangements for the hotel. All that was left were single bedded rooms so that's what they took.  
The two had fallen asleep watching a (terribly written in Jiho's opinion) sitcom on Kyung's laptop. The sun was still down when Jiho had woken up. He tried to move but felt something heavy on his bicep. Kyung's head was resting on Jiho's arm, fast asleep; the elder's breath hitting his skin softly. The pale light shone onto their faces giving Kyung a porcelain skin tone.  
"I hope you slept well..." Jiho mumbled under his breath as he looked over to the clock on the bedside table. The boxy red numbers read '5:26am'. He grabbed his small notebook from beside him that held thoughts, lyrics, and small drawings. He opened to the page where he made a small drawing of Kyung and under it wrote, "He's a baby". Jiho trailed his fingers on the back of Kyung's hand softly.  
"I did have a good sleep..." Kyung whispered without opening his eyes.


End file.
